Nieve
by LainaM
Summary: —Escupes las palabras casi como mi padre, seguro que le gustará. —Tú a mi padre no le gustarías ni aunque tuvieras un tatuaje de los Chudley Cannons en el culo.


_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Regalo de navidad para **Arualle**, espero que a pesar de no ser ésta una de tus parejas favoritas te guste tanto como a mi escribir algo para ti, te merecías algo mucho mejor, que bastante haces con soportarme durante todos mis procesos de inspiración. Aun así espero que lo disfrutes. Un besazo enorme amore. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nieve<strong>_

—Rose, que nos conocemos y tú de sutil no tienes nada.

—Gracias por la confianza, Malfoy.

—Escupes las palabras casi como mi padre, seguro que le gustará.

Rose, con su pelo erizado y sus ojos brillantes, arqueó una ceja.

—Tú a mi padre no le gustarías ni aunque tuvieras un tatuaje de los Chudley Cannons en el culo.

Scorpius rió con ganas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo cuando al fin pudo respirar.

Rose estaba más que nerviosa, sabía lo que se les vendría encima en pocas horas.

—Va, sonríe y relájate. No puede ser peor que cuando se enteró James.

—James sólo te rompió la cara, mi padre como mínimo te romperá las piernas.

Tras unos segundos de aceptación, los dos se echaron a reír con ganas.

—Yo espero que mi padre no vomite. O al menos no encima del tuyo.

Los dos volvieron a echarse a reír.

—Si eso ocurriese, el orgullo Weasley de mi padre haría que se lanzase sobre él, y acabarían rodando cual croquetas por el suelo de todo el andén.

Las risas volvieron a invadir el vagón.

—Espero que haya algún reportero de El Profeta para fotografiar la escena si finalmente ocurre. Sería una bonita foto familiar.

Rose se quedó parada al entender toda la connotación que Scorpius había puesto en esa frase. Familia. Por un momento sintió su estómago encoger de miedo.

Ya llevaban tiempo juntos, bueno, juntos y "juntos". Se conocieron en primero, Albus y él coincidieron durante el banquete de bienvenida, y al día siguiente Albus los presentó. Al principio no se habían llevado bien, los dos tenían un carácter muy fuerte, ella corregía una de cada dos de sus palabras, y él se metía con su pelo continuamente. Aun así, jamás se habían metido entre ellos por temas familiares, cosa que todo el mundo esperaba. Ya era raro que Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy se llevaran bien y fuesen amigos, pero que Rose Weasley y él, llevándose mal, no aprovecharan la mínima para echarse en cara ciertas cosas que en realidad no les incumbía, era más raro que el Barón Sanguinario y Peeves repartiendo abrazos en San Valentín.

En segundo empezaron a llevarse bien, bueno, a soportarse. Sus discusiones sólo se basaban en piques de casa, y a veces, en quien había sacado más nota aquí o allá. Albus se alegraba, y la profesora Trelawney en una ocasión, cuando casi había sido arrollada por las escaleras durante uno de esos piques, les chilló que su boda sería un completo desastre, con la tarta por los aires y no sé que chorradas más. Ninguno de los dos se cogió adivinación en tercero.

En cuarto ella aceptó que a Scorpius el rubio le quedaba bien y que se merecía todos los excelentes que sacaba. Él dejó de intentar engañarse a si mismo. Deseaba enredar las manos en esa mata de pelo pelirroja y enmarañada.

En quinto empezaron a verse de otro modo, y en sexto acabaron saliendo juntos, en secreto, claro. Unos meses después, durante el verano, decidieron que no valía la pena esconderse.

El colegio empezó de nuevo, y por la ausencia de cartas de los Malfoy, y la cantidad de "cariño, no te preocupes por papá" en las cartas de Hermione, todo señalaba a que la noticia por fin había llegado a sus familias. O al menos la parte que aun no se había enterado. Albus lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, y James se enteró en verano, liando la situación con su instinto protector, Fred y Molly también se enteraron, y de nuevo más líos, Lily se puso a llorar de la emoción, al igual que Victoire, y Roxane se carcajeó durante horas. Pero tanto si estaban de acuerdo o no, se mantuvieron en silencio. Se ve que el resto de sus compañeros de Hogwarts no habían sido tan considerados.

—Quizás los haya —dijo Rose al rato.

Scorpius se había dado cuenta de la turbación de Rose, pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Para él, ella era parte de su familia, es más, ella era la parte más importante. No sabía que sería de su vida sin ella, sin su risa, sin su mal genio de buena mañana, sin sus abrazos.

—Te quiero.

Las orejas de Rose se sonrojaron y una sonrisa nació de sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, mucho.

Cogió una de las manos de Scorpius y la enterró entre la suyas.

—Quiero que se ponga a nevar.

Rose lo miró extrañada.

—Odias la nieve, y no me vengas con la chorrada de que quieres una blanca navidad.

—Sí, la odio, pero a ti te encanta —contestó Scorpius obviando la última parte de su frase.

Y no era sólo eso, a Scorpius le encantaba verla correr con las mejillas arreboladas y una bola de nieve en la mano, preparada para ser lanzada en cualquier momento, normalmente contra él. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era, en una de las famosas guerras de nieve, y también de lo mucho que le gustaba. Se podría decir que se enamoró de esa Rose, de la Rose que correteaba entre copos de nieve con una sonrisa cortándole la cara.

Ella se sintió tremendamente especial, como cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma tan suya, con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos grises brillantes. Él anteponía sus gustos a los propios.

Se acercó a él, y estirando levemente el cuello, rozó sus labios con los del chico. Suave.

—Volvamos al tema inicial, Scorpius, creo que a mi padre hay que decírselo todo de golpe. Cuanto más rápido mejor.

—Conseguirás que me mate —bromeó, aún con sus labios rozándose.

—No, espero que tu padre te defienda.

—Entonces quieres que nuestros padres se maten —continuó bromeando.

—Nuestras madres los separarán.

Scorpius volvió a reír, haciendo que sus frentes chocasen levemente.

—¿Ese es todo tú plan? Y yo que creía que eras inteligente…

—¡Oye!

Rose atrapó uno de sus labios entre los suyos, y jugueteando, le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—Aunque bueno, si se pone a nevar y, a la vez que nuestros padres se matan o ruedan cual croquetas por el andén, nuestras madres los intentan separar y los periodistas de El Profeta hacen fotos, tú te dedicas a tirarme bolas de nieve, creo que al final, hasta será una bonita navidad.

Los dos se separaron levemente y volvieron a reír.

—Estás acojonado, ¿verdad?

—Muchísimo.

—Bueno, esto es algo que sabíamos que pasaría. Podremos con ello.

Scorpius dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rose y enredó una de las manos en su pelo.

—Si estamos juntos podré con todo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_Se agradecen reviews, criticas, tomates… :)_


End file.
